


【CarpeDiem】黄金雨

by Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam



Category: CarpeDiem
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam/pseuds/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam
Summary: 给亲友写的寒酸小文罢辽。





	【CarpeDiem】黄金雨

世间万物，最终是不是都会走向消亡？  
裴珉晟忍不住这样想。

李在爀坐在他对面的地板上，黄昏的暗光在他身上渡了一层碎金色。他的头微微后仰抵在墙上，上半张脸完全隐没在阴影里，嘴巴紧绷成一条直线。  
讽刺的是，即使在这种时候，裴珉晟还是有一种凑过去亲吻他的欲望。  
最后一次了，Carpe Diem, 及时行乐。他这样告诉自己。  
于是他向前倾身，顺势把手撑在地上，用膝盖和手掌向李在爀的方向爬过去。  
一如他现在想要的，纯粹兽性的享乐。  
别去想，别去相信，明天就永远不会到来，他们之间就永远不会结束。  
李在爀没有推开他，甚至配合地微微张嘴，他的唇带着种无机质的冰凉，像金属铸造的雕塑，口腔内却带着高热，几乎要把裴珉晟烫伤。  
于是他们沉默地接吻。  
说是接吻，却更像野兽之间的撕扯，唇舌相互挤压，再用牙齿去啃咬。逐渐剧烈的喘息声像是出征前的战鼓，又像动物临死前的挣扎。

做了多年的情人，裴珉晟太熟悉李在爀的敏感点了，他的舌头细致地舔过李在爀的上颚，整个人压在他身上。李在爀的身体瘫软下来，慢慢滑到地板上。裴珉晟抓住他的手按在头顶，舔咬他的耳廓，一条腿横在李在爀两腿之间，大腿隔着夏天的薄衣料顶压摩擦着他的下体。  
人都是悲哀的感官动物，哪怕心里填满悲戚，身体也会在快感的煎熬下变得敏感而火热。他们很快就硬了，充血的阴茎像两把不自量力的短刀，互相戳刺着。  
李在爀突然把裴珉晟推开，急切地抓住领口扯掉了自己的T恤，又伸手去解短裤的带子。  
裴珉晟也要伸手去脱自己的上衣，李在爀却低着头说，“你别脱，穿着做吧。”  
这是他们最后一次做爱时，李在爀说的唯一一句话。  
裴珉晟沉默地盯着他，在他脱掉身上最后一件衣服的那一刻突然伸手把他重新推回到地上，再次压了上去。  
这一次他们更加急切，互相抚摸和碾压的动作甚至变得粗暴，裴珉晟伸出手把自己的沙滩裤和内裤向下扯，把他们两个人挺立的阴茎握在一起摩擦撸动。  
李在爀的后背抵在冰凉的地板上，身前却能感受到裴珉晟的体温透过衣服，和他的手指一起包裹住自己。

太温暖了，不应该是这样。  
他们的心已是如此冷漠，身体怎么还会这么温暖？  
他在这样的温暖面前只会丢盔弃甲，一败涂地。

裴珉晟操进来时，李在爀猛地弓起身，腰背弯曲起来，像一座早已废弃的拱桥。  
没有长而温柔的前戏，也没有私密催情的淫言浪语，他们选择用最原始的方式去折磨对方，却又不约而同地在这种折磨中感到一种鲜血淋漓的快慰。  
没等李在爀适应，裴珉晟就快速地抽插顶弄起来。  
裴珉晟衣着整齐，把全身赤裸的李在爀困在他和地板之间，又狠狠把他钉在地上，近乎残忍地看着他在自己身下仰起头呻吟喘息，过于强烈的疼痛和快感纠缠在一起，甚至让李在爀眼里渗出了生理性的泪水。  
这场性事俨然已经变成一场漫长的酷刑。  
而他们始终没有交谈。

沉默的交欢不知道是什么时候结束的，李在爀醒来时发现自己躺在床上，身上还盖了条夏天用的薄被。  
他从床头柜上拿起手机看了一眼，已经是第二天早晨了。  
房间里只有他一个人。  
他掀开被子坐起来，不顾身上每个关节和隐秘的位置传来的酸痛，从衣柜里找出一件领口收得很小的长袖T恤和一条浅色的长裤穿上。  
确保身上的每一个吻痕都被盖住之后，他伸手抓抓头发，转身出了门。

夏天的公园永远是最喧闹的，蝉鸣声和小孩子玩耍的声音交织在一起，行人的交谈声和笑声从未消失，仿佛一场盛大却无人问津的音乐会。  
李在爀拿着个甜筒冰淇淋坐在公园里的长椅上，一个脏兮兮的足球忽然滚到他的脚边。  
他随着足球滚过来的方向看过去，是个看起来十来岁的男孩子，头发理成很凉快的贴着头皮的长短，一双圆眼睛亮晶晶的。  
男孩子跑过来，盯着他的脸看了几秒，突然说，“大哥哥你脸色好差，生病了吗？”  
李在爀楞了一下，然后笑着回答，“是啊，生了一场大病，病了很久。”  
“那要吃药和去看医生啊，这样病才会好。”  
李在爀弯腰捡起足球，把它递给男孩，“给你。我的病可能永远都不会好了，”，他停下来认真地想了想，又补充道，“不过没关系，我会习惯的。”  
男孩把球接过来，转身跑走了，跑到一半才想起还没告别，于是他回过头向李在爀的方向挥手，“大哥哥再见！”  
“再见。”  
李在爀舔了一口冰淇淋，小声回答道。

Carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero.  
活在当下，及时行乐，别去相信明天。  
所有的羁绊都将在明日消亡，所以别去相信明天。  
而今日阳光炽烈，微风轻柔。

The end


End file.
